When life gives you Wet Bread
by HarryBrumbyJacksonGames
Summary: The Achievement Hunter crew are filming their next Minecraft Let's Play and they are all messing around as usual. But Gavin is reminded once again of his hate for wet bread. Achievement Hunter one shot. A bit of Mavin at the end because it's so cute! :3 Read and enjoy! Rated T for swearing. R


**When life gives you Wet Bread **

"LLLLLLET'S PLAY! Minecraft again, woo!" Ray shouted as loud as he possibly could as his Minecraft character jumped up and down in third person. After Ray shouted this, the others all shouted something along the lines of "Hey-Oh!"

"So Geoff."

"Yes Gavin?"

"What are we doing in this week's Minecraft Let's Play?" Gavin asked, his human-creeper walking up to Geoff's Master Chief character and putting his green face right up Geoff's nose, to much of the others amusement.

"Get out of my face Gavin and then maybe I'll tell you" Geoff grumbled as he punched Gavin in-game. But once Gavin was knocked out of the way, Geoff was greeted with Steve in a tuxedo holding a rose.

"Ray seriously?" Geoff questioned as everybody in the Achievement Hunter office burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Geoff, I thought you were going to start a Minecraft conga" said Ray politely, earning more chuckles of laughter.

"Maybe later Ray. Anyway, in this week's Minecraft Let's Play we are doing another edition of I Spy!" The other Hunters cheered as all of their Minecraft characters were running and jumping around Achievement City.

"But with a difference!" Geoff added, his voice cracking as he spoke loudly over the top of the chatter. When he heard this, Michael gasped dramatically.

"What's the difference Geoffrey?" Michael squealed in a high pitched voice, making it sound like a children's TV show.

"The difference is, Michael, you can only get points from finding something once" Geoff said with a knowing smile as Jack's Trials biker helmet filled Geoff's screen.

"So if you found an Enderman" continued the British Hunter. "You get points. But if you find another one, you don't get points for finding the second one" Gavin said as Jack and Geoff commenced onto a fist fight. Banjo the bear and Steve in a tuxedo were watching, jumping up and down and chanting "fight, fight, fight!" as the original Hunters battled. Ryan on the other hand, was inside Kung Fu house, checking on Edger and the emergency chicken.

"So is the list exactly the same as last time?" Asked Ryan, as a black bar appeared in the bottom left hand corner saying "DGgeoff was killed by Jack P." Ray and Michael cheered.

"Yes it is Ryan, don't you worry" said Geoff in a disgruntled tone as his Minecraft character spawned in his monster of a house.

"So, uh, are we starting?" Ray said, digging through the wall of his house so he didn't step on the pressure plate by the door. Once he was in, he walked over to a chest that was completely full of roses. He grabbed a stack of 64, walked out through the hole before turning to repair it.

"Everybody grab a diamond sword, torches and steak from the chests first" Gavin said, taking the gubbins that he needed. Soon everybody had the right equipment.

"Okay, everybody got their stuff?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, 321GOOOOO!" Geoff shouted, running off in between his and Ray's houses. Everyone else scattered in different directions out of Achievement City.

Nothing much happened during the rest of the Minecraft day. Most of the footage so far had been all 6 Hunters wondering around the map looking for things that would give them the most points. Geoff chimed into the various conversations often with "Anybody found a rare occurrence yet?" One of the many conversations was about Gavin's hate for wet bread. The start of it went something like this:

Michael: So Gavin.

Gavin: Yeah Michael?

Michael: Why do you always gag when you see wet bread? *grins*

Gavin: *pulls a face* Because it's disgusting.

Ryan: Yeah but usually when someone finds something disgusting they don't gag and sometimes throw up *laughter*

Gavin: Yeah, but it's just… *trails off, struggling to find words*

And so on, and so on.

By now it was night in the Minecraft world. Nobody had found anything that would get them points, and Gavin and Geoff were seriously beginning to doubt why they had chosen to do this certain activity again, but with a twist that only made the game harder.

Suddenly Ray bellowed, "ENDERMAN!" Making some of the others jump.

"Well that's Ray on the board" said Gavin in the following silence. Geoff was writing down the number of points Ray got on a piece of paper.

"Have you killed the Enderman yet Ray?" Geoff asked. Ray was breathing heavily.

"Yeah. He nearly got me but I took him down just in time" Ray puffed, grinning.

"Are you going to enjoy the Ender Pearl that he gave you?" Michael said with a cheeky grin.

"Fuck yeah I will!" Ray shouted enthusiastically, earning laughs.

"It's a shame you have to kill Friendermen in this Let's Play" Gavin murmured sadly.

"Jesus Christ Gavin you still care about the- WHAT THE FUCK?! Shoot the fucking creeper not me you retard!" Michael shouted as his attention was turned back to his screen.

"Sounds like Michael is going for a music disk!" Geoff said, laughing.

"Hahaha, stupid!" Jack said to his screen in the background.

"What's up Jack?" Gavin asked.

"This creeper as chasing me and it fell into a 1 by 3 hole and now it's stuck!" Jack chuckled. His Trials Evolution character was standing at the top of the hole and looking down at the stuck creeper. The others turned to look at Jack's screen, bursting into laughter as they did.

What Jack didn't know, was the fact that Ray was sprinting up behind him. Once Ray was close enough, the tuxedo Steve punched the biker into the hole with the creeper.

"Oh shit!" Jack exclaimed as he frantically tried to dig up out of the hole. But he wasn't quick enough.

Another small black bar appeared in the bottom left hand corner saying "Jack P blew up." Nobody could stop laughing for a long time. Ray jumped into the creator that the explosion had made, picked up all of Jack's stuff and quickly jumped out before sprinting away.

When Jack spawned in his house in Achievement City, the laughter was only just dying down. He grumpily walked out of his house to go and look for his stuff. The sun was beginning to rise so all of the zombies and skeletons would start to burn.

"Which mother fucker did that?" Jack grumbled, once he had found an empty creator. Ray was staring at his screen trying to contain his laughter as the others looked around, shrugging.

"Whatever! It was just someone fu- OH MY GOD!" Geoff started off the sentence in an off-hand tone, before shouting the last three words loudly. He was staring in shock at his screen.

"What have you found Geoff?" Michael questioned.

"Was there a thunderstorm by The Altar of Pimps earlier?" Geoff said, still shocked.

"Um, yeah I think there was one going on while I was walking around that area not too long ago" Ryan said in an absent minded way.

"Because I've found a super charged creeper bitches!" Geoff shouted.

"No way!" Gavin squealed, the others laughing at his amazement. "It shouldn't have rained yet I swear!" Gavin continued to screech over the other Hunter's laughter.

"Ah but remember Gavin, Geoff only gets the points if he kills the super charged creeper" Michael said, looking over at Gavin with his eyebrows raised.

"God dammit!" Geoff cursed as he reluctantly got out his diamond sword and advanced slowly on the rare creeper.

"Geoff, I would lead the creeper away from the Altar if I were you. I don't think you would want to rebuild it after **that **explodes" Ryan said as he watched Geoff from a tree.

"Good point Ryan" Geoff said now walking away from the creeper and letting the glowing blue monster follow him.

"Dude, you should give it bones and try to tame it so you can kill it easier" Michael said, giggling slightly as Gavin turned to frown at him. The other Hunters joined in with Michael's laughter as they remember Gavin's creeper parents from one of the previous Let's Plays.

"Ooooooh shit, ohshitohshitohshit! SHIT!" Geoff screamed as the super charged creeper blew a gigantic hole in the ground.

"Uh, you okay there Geoff?" Ray said, unable to stop smiling.

"I need to eat some food! I have half a heart and no steak left!" Geoff said, panicking. He was searching desperately for an animal to kill. Then everybody in the office apart from Geoff was laughing.

"Geoff, if you trip, you are going to die" Gavin said, grinning.

"Why are there no God damn animals?!" Geoff screeched, this comment generating more laughter from the other Hunters. Geoff then saw Ray in the distance, doing some parkour over some trees.

"Hey Ray do you have any food?" Geoff pleaded, running over to the tuxedo Steve.

"Uh yeah I have one steak left. Man, all of that parkour made me hungry" Ray said, laughing a little. Michael and Gavin giggled in the background as they knew what was coming next. Before Geoff could say anything, Ray took out his remaining steak and ate it. While he was eating, he said "numnumnumnumnum." Geoff whined as everybody laughed; Ray jumping off of the tree.

Geoff turned, and not too far away from him was…

"Oh my God, I've found a pig!" Geoff shouted happily as he switched to his diamond sword and killed the pig with two hits. The pig only dropped one raw pork chop. Geoff picked it up and started to walk to Achievement City.

"Why aren't you eating it Geoff?" Jack asked.

"Because a cooked pork chop would fill my hunger bar whereas a raw one wouldn't" Geoff said in a determined tone.

"Move out of the way guys, Geoffrey Ramsey is on a mission!" Michael said laughing.

Later, when the sun was setting again in the Minecraft world and Geoff was back to full health, Ray made some bread and saw the exact Hunter that he wanted walking to him.

"S'up Ray?" Gavin said as the human creeper greeted Steve in a tuxedo.

"Oh, y'know, just making bread" Ray said, shrugging.

"Awesome, found anymore rare occurrences yet? So far it's just you and Geoff on the board" Gavin said.

"Nah, I tried to get a skeleton to shoot a creeper but the creeper blew up" Ray said, slightly disappointed.

"Ah it's okay. The same thing happened to me and now I'm looking for some Endermen" Gavin replied.

"Hey, uh, Gavin. Could you follow me for a sec? I want to show you something" Ray said, turning and walking the direction of the ocean, the bread still in his hands.

"Uh, yeah sure" Gavin said, confused. He followed Ray to the ocean. When Ray got to the shore, he kept on walking and swam out quite deep, Gavin still following him. Ray suddenly stopped and turned to face Gavin. Gavin also stopped.

"Right. Gavin, look at the bread" Ray said, laughing slightly as Gavin stared at the bread. Ray was bobbing up and down in the water, the bread disappearing under the water and appearing back above it again. Gavin was speechless, staring at the bread bemused and not quite sure what to say. The other Hunters were laughing as they watched Gavin stare at the bread.

Without realising, Michael dropped his controller all of a sudden on his desk and ran out of the office, only to return again with a slice of wet bread. Waving it in front of Gavin's face, he snapped the British Hunter out of his stare. Squealing, Gavin dived under his desk as Michael moved the dripping bread closer to Gavin's face. Gavin, in turn, batted away Michael's arm only to have the slice of bread brought back to his face.

"So, uh, Gavin is now under his desk and Michael has a slice of wet bread and is waving it in front of Gavin" Jack said laughing. Everyone was laughing apart from Gavin, who was squealing and coughing.

"Michael! Michael stop!" Gavin paused his squealing to cough again. "Michael no! AHHHHGG!" Gavin missed Michael's arm when he went to bat it away, slipped and mashed his face into the slice of bread. This then made Gavin commence into a coughing fit.

"Alright gents calm it down, let's continue with the Let's Play" Ray said through a heap of laughter. Michael nodded, throwing the wet bread in the bin and wiping his hands on his jeans. Michael held his hand out to help Gavin up, who had just finished his coughing fit.

"Aww I'm sorry Gavvy" Michael said, pulling Gavin up from under his desk.

"It's okay Michael. Just, don't do that again!" Gavin said, smiling. Gavin was suddenly pulled into a hug with Michael.

"You know why I do these things to you Gavin?" Michael said quietly.

"Why?" Gavin asked.

"Because you're my boy Gav" Michael whispered.


End file.
